No Matter What
by LoveFromZoey
Summary: An Amuto Fanfic Oneshot! Ikuto will love Amu no matter what. c:


**(Okey, so, I made Amu, Tadase, etc. in highschool with Ikuto and Utau. Everyone is around the same agae-16 through 18-just informing if you get confused! #Amuto!)**

* * *

><p>''Amu-chan! Look, look! You and Tadasa-kun made the newspaper!'' Yaya grabs me from behind my seat.<br>''T-Tadase-kun?'' I blush and hide my face in my hands, ''Me and Prince?!''  
>Utau slaps the school paper on my desk, ''See for yourself.'' She puts one hand on her hip.<br>I look up at her and at the first page. My cheeks flushed even more when I saw the title. I start ripping it up, ''School's cutest couple?! We aren't even together!'' I stand from my seat and become my cool and spicey type, ''I'm going to go get my own lunch, Ikuto and Kukai are taking to long.''  
>Rima slurps her juice up through a straw, ''There goes Amu's character change. When will she admit her feelings?'' She watches me walk towards the classroom door.<br>I violently turn my head towards her and glare at her. I slam my hands on her desk, ''I don't like Tadase-kun!''  
>She stares at me bluntly, not giving a damn, ''Okay, keep telling yourself that, Amu-chan.''<br>''Gah! I'm going to get food!'' I stomp to the door and open it forcefully, but I don't make it out. Did I run into someone?  
>I slowly look up and blush at Ikuto staring down at me. I notice I'm holding on to his sleeve, so I let go carefully. Not careful enough, apparently. He throws the food to Kukai and hugs me tight, ''Aw, did Amu miss her kitty cat? Oh, yes, I know! I know, strawberry, but I'm here now, so no more suffering!'' He strokes my hair.<br>My eye twitches as I stand there letting him cling to me. I sigh, ''Can I have my food now?''  
>''Kiss me first.'' He smirks.<br>I laugh sarcastically and turn around with my arms crossed, ''I can starve until the school day is over.''  
>Kukai smiles and gives me my sandwich, ''Here, Amu, I wouldn't want you to starve all day-''<br>Utau runs to Kukai and tackles him, ''You were gone to long, I was worried!''  
>''You gave no fucks, Utau. You were just sitting there texting.'' Rima mumbles under the crunching of her cookie.<br>Utau glares, ''No one asked you, clown.'' Rima shrugs and ignores Utau.  
>I look down at my sandwich and at the back of the classroom, my gaze fixed on Tadase. He's surrounded by girls, even guys want to be him! I'd go up to him, but I don't wanna ruin his fun. Any guy would love to be flooded by females.<br>I sit at my desk and start eating my peanut butter and jelly. Grape gushes from the sides and falls on my skirt. I look down and frown, ''Aw man, doesn't grape stain?'' I start dabbing the purple clot.  
>Yaya giggles, ''Silly Amu-chan! You rub, not dab!'' She grabs her yellow hand rag from her bag and starts spreading the grape jelly everywhere on my skirt.<br>Tadase runs up, ''Yaya, you didn't say it right! It's dab, not rub!'' He takes out his handkerchief.  
>I smile, ''Thanks, both of you, but I'm okay. A stain can't hurt, right?''<br>Kukai runs with a juice in his hand and ignores the wet floor sign. He trips and his juice busts and gets only on me. It takes me a second to sink everything in, but I stand and grab Kukai by his collar, ''Are you kidding me?! I don't have a change of clothes today! I can't walk around like this!''  
>Kukai laughs slightly, ''Woops, didn't see that sign their. Sorry Amu!'' He runs past me.<br>I stay their standing in a puddle of juice. Yaya touches my shoulder, ''I'm sorry too, Amu-chan.''  
>''Amu, follow me.'' Ikuto grabs my hand and pulls me out of class, not really letting me answer.<br>I follow slowly, ''Where are we going?''  
>He stops at the boys locker room and opens the door cautiously, ''Just follow me, quietly.'' He whispers.<br>I blush as I follow him, I'm going in the boys locker room! I feel so weird!  
>Ikuto sighs and starts walking around like he doesn't care anymore, ''No ones in here, so we don't have to sneak.'' He starts unlocking a locker.<br>I stand a distance behind him, ''May I ask what we are doing in here?''  
>He turns towards me and throws clothes at me, ''Here, it's my extra uniform. It's the boy's uniform, but I'm sure you'd prefer this than that.'' He gestures to my graped and juiced clothes.<br>I smile and take them, ''Thanks, thats so sweet.''  
>''You should shower first. You don't wanna smell wierd all day, right? Plus, you've got juice in you're hair.'' Ikuto points to the side, ''The showers are over their. We have shampoo and body wash if you need that. I'll keep watch, you've got ten minutes.'' He walks to the boy's locker room door and waits outside.<br>I look down at the clothes in my hand and at the showers, ''Well, he is right.'' I shrug and walk to the first stall. I get undressed and take eight minutes of my time cleaning myself. I take my other two minutes getting dressed. I look at myself in the mirror, his clothes are a bit big on me. I make my way up to my face's reflection, then my hair. My jaw drops at the sight I see. I scream, and Ikuto rushes in.  
>I look at him, ''My hair! Look what happened to my hair!'' What I thought was shampoo must have been hair removal. Thank god I didn't turn out bald, I just have the swisher surfer boy hair.<br>Ikuto stares, ''W-woah...''  
>I look back at my reflection and touch my hair, ''I knew I should've read the whole bottle! I thought it was shampoo when I saw the ''smooth'' part!''<br>He starts laughing, ''Oh wow, you really are so dense!''  
>''Oh shut up! I can't go out their like this! I have an audition after school! This is going to be embarrassing walking down the halls looking like a guy!''<br>Ikuto's laughing fades and he smiles, ''Well, you're cute if you're a guy.''  
>I blush and look down, ''Well, you may think that, but everyone else won't.''<br>Ikuto sighs and looks around, ''Well, we won't get introuble now, since you look like a boy.''  
>''Huh?'' The bell rings and students rush down the halls. I blush as I see boys run into the boys locker room with us. I stare at all of them, running past me and to their lockers to change.<br>One runs up to Ikuto, ''Yo, Ikuto-kun!'' He looks at me, ''Is he new? Wow, he's little for a high schooler.'' The boy walks up to me, ''Whats you're name, newbe?''  
>I hide my pink hair with a towel and stare at him, ''M-my name? E-eto...'' I look towards Ikuto for help, but he's to busy talking with his friends. That idiot! I look back at the boy, ''Um..M-my name...is Am-...A-Ame..yeah! My name is Ame Ha..zuki..Hazuki!''<br>The boy laughs slightly, ''You seem a bit to confused, its just your name! So, Ame Hazuki, is it? I hope you don't mind me using your first name.'' He smiles and holds his hand out, ''Anyway, I'm Kei Katsuo. It's nice to meet you, Ame.''  
>I slowly shake his hand, ''H-hello..'' I let go and hold the towel down on my hair, ''I-If you'll excuse me..'' I grab Ikuto's hand and run out of the locker room with him, ''Ikuto, I need you to help me!''<br>''You want me to hold you, I understand.'' He holds his arms out.  
>I push him back, ''No way! I just wanted to know a place where I could get guy clothes from!''<br>Ikuto furrows a brow, ''You mean, you want to stay a guy?''  
>I look down, ''I don't want everyone to see me like this. It's really embarrassing, so I just thought I'd fake my disappearence and continue the school year as Ame Hazuki. If people start asking questions and suspecting that I am the real me, then I can say I'm just a cousin of mine!''<br>''What about you're hair? No guy has pink hair.'' He crosses his arms.  
>I look at Ikuto, ''That's what I need your help with. Please skip the rest of the school day with me while I get my hair done and shop for new clothes. I'll need contacts too, because my eyes might not go with my new hair.''<br>Ikuto's sigh tells me he doesn't wanna go along with this, but he pats my head and holds my hand, ''We need to sneak out the back doors, the teachers are in the office for a meeting so we'll need to be quiet.'' He looks down at me and smiles, ''We'll work together on this, and we'll make sure you get to that audition as Ame Hazuki.'' Ikuto starts to walk towards the back of the school.  
>I follow beside him slowly, Ikuto's being nice. It's strange, seeing him smile at me. I almost wanted to hug him. He's lucky I'm holding his hand.<p>

Ikuto gives his thanks to the hair dresser and has me facing him. He smiles ''So, are you ready to see Ame Hazuki?'' I nod and he spins the salon chair around towards the big mirror.  
>I stare at my layered, spiked, red hair. I run my hands through it and smile, ''W-woah, nice color and style pick, Ikuto!'' I look at him through the mirror.<br>He smiles, ''Well, I though red was closest to you're real pink hair. I just wanted you to feel combfortable.''  
>I turn towards him and pop my color on my new guy clothes, ''Thanks alot Ikuto, you didn't have to pay for all this though.''<br>Ikuto shrugs, ''It's whatever, I didn't really pay to much. I have a discount here since my aunt owns it. Oh, and my uncle owns the glasses store and he got me some contacts for you.'' He pulls out a little box from his pocket and throws it to me, ''They're in there, it came with a contact case too.''  
>I open the box and see that the contacts are green. I turn back to the mirror and put them in carefully. I blink as I put them in and look at Ikuto, ''Well?''<br>He nods, ''Looks good, do they fit okay?''  
>I nod also and smile, ''These are the really good ones too! I don't see green, everything is so clear!''<br>Ikuto smiles and pulls an ace bandage from his other pocket and holds it out, ''Here, even though you're really flat, you still need to strap down those pancakes.''  
>I blush and snatch the bandage from him, ''What happened to you wanting me to feel combfortable?'' I roll my eyes and walk to the bathroom.<br>After a bit of complication on rapping my breasts down, I finally walk out of the bathroom fully ready. I look at Ikuto talking on the phone. I walk up to him and tilt my head. He looks at me and smiles slightly, ''Alright, thank you.'' He hangs up.  
>I smile, ''What was that abou-''<br>''Work on your male voice, talk like me.'' Ikuto crosses his arms.  
>I clear my voice and talk in a lower tone, ''Like this?''<br>Ikuto nods, ''Better, but not so low. Now, the people from the audition understood your problem and said to skip this year. They said next year, if you still feel like you wanna have a debut, they'll automatically accept you.''  
>I smile, ''Without an audition?'' I become confused, ''But, how do they know I'm a good singer?''<br>''I told them, I said that they wouldn't be disapointed when they heard you next year.'' He smiles.  
>I hug Ikuto tightly, ''Thank you so much, you've really impressed me today! It kinda worries me actually, seeing you be nice and all. A little peace of me misses that perverted sarcastic Ikuto.'' I laugh slightly.<br>Ikuto smirks and becomes face to face with me, ''For my kindness, how about you reward me with a kiss?''  
>I blush and look down, ''Damn you, stupid cat.''<br>Ikuto laughs, ''I'll never get that little thing, huh? I can understand-''  
>I grab Ikuto by the collar and stand on my tippy-toes and press my lips on his. My eyes are closed tightly, but I can sense his stare. I part our small kiss and look down, ''H-happy?''<br>Ikuto stares, ''Wh-why-''  
>''You earned it, you're niceness made me think differently about you.'' I look up at him and smile, ignoring the huge blush painted across my cheeks, ''Keep it up, and I could actually fall in love with you!'' I giggle.<br>Ikuto's cheeks change a light pink, but he hides it by turning around, ''W-we better get you home! It's getting late, you're parents wouldn't want you to be late.'' He speed walks out the salon door.  
>I clench my fist and follow behind, ''Ikuto, you didn't hear?''<br>He stops and looks over his shoulder at me, ''Hm?''  
>I look at him, smiling sadly, ''My parents died two years ago berfor my charas disappeared. The died in an accident, a drunk driver slammed into them. After I found out, I attempted suicied in front of Ami. She tried to stop me, but I punched her and she was hospitalized. She's in a coma, I hit her pretty hard. I didn't anything to do anyone, so I forgot about who I wanted to be and they disappeared.'' Ikuto's eyes widen as he sees a single tear stream down my cheek. My voice becomes raspy, ''To this day, I still wish I was dead. I still wish that those pills would've taken my life.'' I keep smiling, ''Don't look at me like that. I may be a monster, but at least I'd like to be dead. So what now, are you gonna stop talking to me? Start rumors?''<br>Ikuto walks to me and stands in front of me, ''You really are stupid, huh?'' He pulls me into a tight hug and holds me close, ''Do you not remember when you asked me if I loved anyone? I said it was you, and I still do. No matter what your story was. My feelings still haven't changed, Amu.''  
>I start trembling and slowly wrap my arms around him, ''E-even though I look like this? Even after I told you how horrible I am?''<br>Ikuto nods and smiles, ''Of course, no matter what. I love you, Amu.''  
>I start crying, he doesn't let go. I smile, ''I-I love you too, Ikuto.''<br>There we stood, holding eachother and still loving eachother. I'll never forget the way he kissed my pain away. How we met, and how we ended.


End file.
